


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Love During The Apocalypse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Bang Chan-centric, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Woojin is a Confident Gay, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, college student chan, college student woojin, might make more chapters if I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chan was hoping to use the winter break to catch up on his studies.He wasn't expecting to be stuck on campus trying to survive a zombie outbreak alongside his long-term crush,Kim Woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Love During The Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961194
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:06 PM**

"You're seriously going to spend all of winter break _studying?_ "

Chan looked to side awkwardly in response to Jisung's question before answering."Is that a problem?"He asked,not fully understanding what the younger was getting so worked up about.


End file.
